


leave the light on (for you)

by ohsun



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsun/pseuds/ohsun
Summary: After watching a horror movie, Taeyong can't sleep (not alone at least).or:taeyong: "baekhyun, lucas and i ended up sleeping in the same bed"
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	leave the light on (for you)

Taeyong hears the wind blowing outside, tugging at the windows of his bedroom, angrily stirring the anxiety in his tummy. It’s late at night, the hotel room dark, curtains drawn shut. There’s still some stray moonlight cascading across his bed, caressing his hands that are clasped on top of the blanket.

A sudden noise alerts him and he sits upright. The aircon unit beeps again, lights flickering before it starts to hum softly. He has his heart in his throat at this point, vivid images from the movie they were watching just a few hours ago starting to play in front of him again. He really should have left when they settled for a movie which he _knew_ would be too scary for him.

Instead of lying back down, he looks to the side, catching the reflection of his own face in the mirror. It’s illuminated by the moonlight and he yelps in surprise to see himself, scooting back up the bed against the headrest.

He flicks on the light with his hand, eerily peering through the room to make sure that noise is really just the AC whirring and not some chainsaw carrying maniac. The room is in fact empty, yet Taeyong’s heart is still racing.

After getting himself a glass of water (and checking that there’s no one in the bathroom either) he sits back down on his bed, pulling his knees up to his chest. He considers his options: he could just get back in bed, close his eyes and tell himself that it was just a movie and eventually will himself to sleep...

Or.

He quickly gets up, puts on his socks and shuffles into the cheap hotel slippers, grabbing his phone and keycard before leaving his room. The hallway is empty but the lights are on, so he calmly pads down to stop in front of the room Baekhyun and Yukhei are sharing. He hesitates a moment, rocking back and forth on his feet, before he raises his hand and knocks.

He’s about to give up and retreat to his room, reasoning to himself that he could still sleep with the lights on, when the door softly opens.

The room is dark but the hallway light reveals Baekhyun. He’s dressed in his pyjamas, bare-faced with his hair ruffled, but he looks awake. His lips are dusted in a soft pink-tinted lip-balm, remnants of his eye-cream streaks still under his eyes. 

“Hey” Taeyong breathes. Baekhyun pulls the door open further to allow him in, and Taeyong follows wordlessly as Baekhyun grabs his wrist to tug him inside.

It’s not the first time he ends up in Baekhyun’s hotel room late at night, so it’s not much different – except for how jittery Taeyong feels now as they make their way through the darkness. It’s better now that he’s not alone, yet he’s still a little nervous.

The light on Baekhyun’s nightstand is on, his phone unlocked on his nightstand. “Can’t sleep?” Taeyong whispers. Baekhyun puts his finger to his lips, gesturing down at his bed. Taeyong then sees the sleeping form on the opposite end of it. It’s a double bed, yet not exactly big – Yukhei still manages to take up most of it with his sleeping frame. He’s sprawled out comfortably, breathing softly as his chest rises and falls under the cover. 

Baekhyun sits down on the side of the bed, patting the spot next to him and Taeyong follows easily. He doesn’t have to think twice about it, dumping his phone and keycard on Baekhyun’s nightstand before falling back against the mattress and scooting up into Yukhei’s personal space. The younger stirs in his sleep but doesn’t wake up, subconsciously moving back on the pillow to allow Taeyong somewhere to rest his head.

As Taeyong stretches his legs out to get comfortable, his feet gaze Yukhei’s naked calf very carefully. He notices just how tall Yukhei is yet again, his frame covering all of Taeyong’s and then some – Taeyong feels safer immediately thinking he’s got Yukhei sleeping right behind him, the younger’s soft breaths tickling the hairs on the back of his neck.

Baekhyun leans back against the two pillows he had propped up against the headrest, stretching his legs out under the duvet as well. It’s only half draped over Taeyong, cutting off at his waist to where Yukhei has yanked it down.

Baekhyun reaches out to brush a strand of hair from Taeyong’s face. Taeyong is a little startled at first but then relaxes into the touch, letting Baekhyun gently comb his fingers through his hair, fingernails scratching his scalp. In the other hand, Baekhyun still has his phone, brightness turned all the way down, lazily scrolling through messages.

The soothing touch has Taeyong relaxed in just moments, any thought of the movie long forgotten as he rests between Yukhei and Baekhyun. It’s as comfortable as he’s going to get, nestled in between Yukhei and Baekhyun’s soft touch. 

A few minutes later and Taeyong’s breathing slowly and about to doze off, Baekhyun puts his phone down and clicks out the night lamp. The room falls dark, but Taeyong keeps his eyes closed, feeling the bed dip down next to him as Baekhyun gets under the duvet and moves closer to him. He can feel the heat of Baekhyun’s body, but he’s too far away to touch, and Taeyong is too tired to move in closer. 

It’s silent in the room now, just their soft breathing. Taeyong’s eyes are still shut when he feels a hand sneak around his, fingers lacing together before resting back against the mattress. It’s small, the delicate fingers slotting perfectly between his. He feels one reassuring squeeze before he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't leave this alone
> 
> twitter: @ohsunwrites


End file.
